


El reemplazo

by IlseTL



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Completo, Conan lo intenta muy fuertemente, Drama, Estos son los tags originales de la historia, Feels, Haiku, Hakuba remplaza a Conan sin notarlo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mal Haiku, Malentendidos, Por algunas razones todas las notas de robo de KID son haikus, Shinichi es olvidado por todos, Shinichi va a necesitar un abrazo cuando esto acabe, Traducción, depresión, fic corto, los haikus son sólo una parte pequeña de la historia, pero ellos deberían ser tageados por ser malos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlseTL/pseuds/IlseTL
Summary: Una familiar ala delta capturó sus ojos. Sus hombros se desplomaron mientras lo veía hacerse más y más pequeño, desapareciendo entre la noche.Con ello, su último respiro se desvaneció ante sus ojos.“¿Conan?” Ran lo llamó desde las escaleras, “¿Qué estás haciendo?”“Nada,” La voz de Conan se quebró sobre la tranquila palabra. Tragó fuerte alrededor del nudo en su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo, “Nada.”TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA ;)





	1. Un nuevo rival aparece

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Replacement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624028) by [Phantoms_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo). 



> Bueno, vuelvo nuevamente, pero esta vez con una traducción de la bellísima Phantoms_Echo. Es una historia muy linda, espero y les guste.

Ser Conan era exhausto. Shinichi constantemente tenía que fingir ser más tonto gracias a los adultos que lo rodeaban. Tenía que interactuar con niños ‘de su edad’ en vez de salir con Ran y Sonoko como solía hacerlo. Peor, ¡tenía que repetir toda _la primaria_! No sólo unos días o semanas –dos _años_ de ella.  
  
Dos años de observaciones infantiles y adultos ignorantes. Dos años de mirar a Ran marchitarse cada vez que llamaba. ¡Dos años de preparatoria en los que no se podía apartar y estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso y-!  
  
Shinichi _no_ iba a extrañar nada de eso cuando Haibara finalmente encuentre una cura permanente. No va a extrañar ni una sola cosa.  
  
“¡Conan! ¡Carta!” Ran grito desde el frente de la puerta mientras que seguía revisando el resto del correo.  
  
Bueno, tal vez extrañará _una_ cosa.  
  
Ella se lo ofreció de camino a su habitación para continuar trabajando en su tarea.  
  
Conan trato de no parecer _muy_ emocionado cuando tomó la nota de robo de las manos de Ran. Sí, una nota de _robo_. Ese extravagante ladrón había llegado a respetar a Conan lo suficiente como para enviar personalmente notas a la agencia de detectives de los Mouri, invitando al KID Killer a sus espectáculos. _Conan_ comenzó a confiar en estos momentos de igualdad para ayudarse a superar los días de escuela, los actos infantiles y… _Ran_.  
  
Honestamente no sabría qué hacer si no tuviera estos rompimientos mentales cuando él no es ni Conan o Kudou –sólo Tantei-kun.

  
  
_Roto desde el habla,_  
  
El famoso acto del cantante mudo,  
  
Las manos del fantasma aplauden (1) una vez.  
  
-Kaitou KID.  
  
PS: para mi Tantei-kun favorito, vas a tener un rival ésta noche. Hazme sentir orgulloso. ;)

 

  
  
Las manos obviamente se referían a las manecillas del reloj, ya que un fantasma podría ser sinónimo de sin cuerpo o sin brazos –un fantasma. Aplaudir sería cualquier momento que supongan, ¿pero aplaudir una vez? Tendrá que regresar a eso.  
  
El cantante famoso puede apuntar a una celebridad, pero a KID le gusta hacer juegos con los nombres seguido. Por lo tanto, tiene que ser más general que un cantante. ¿Un género? ¿Una banda? ¿Una canción en específico?  
  
Mudo…  
  
Conan parece recordar a Ayumi hablar sobre una nueva película recientemente. Una sirena que dio su voz para conocer a su príncipe. Las sirenas son míticas hijas del Rey del Mar, conocidas por cantar y seducir a los marineros para ahogarlos. Entonces, perder su voz la haría una cantante muda, en efecto.  
  
Una rápida búsqueda en su teléfono le dio tres gemas: “El Sonrojo de la Sirena”, “La Canción de la Sirena” y “La Hija de Poseidón”.  
  
El Sonrojo de la Sirena estaba fuera. KID nunca roba la misma gema una segunda vez. Eso dejaba dos.  
  
Conan tuvo una buena idea de lo que era. Después de todo, la primera línea se lo decía.  
  
Ahora, ¿sobre el tiempo…?  
  
Afuera, un reloj dio las cuatro, salpicando una idea en la mente de Conan con cada bong.  
  
¡Eso era!  
  
“¡Ran-nee-chan!” Conan corrió hacia donde ella se había ido a su habitación, “¿Podemos ir al atraco de KID? ¡¿Por favor?!”  
  
“Bueno, no hay escuela esa noche…” murmuró, mordiendo el extremo de su lápiz, “Pero, ¿creo que la policía no sabe dónde va a ser aún? O cuando empieza.”  
  
“Está bien,” Conan dijo, levantando la carta, “¡Yo sé!”

 

*             *             *             *             *

  
  
Era lindo ver a alguien competente en el trabajo por una vez. No tenía nada contra Nakamori-keibu, pero Conan estaba comenzando a cuestionar su experiencia.

 

El objetivo del robo no había sido fácil para la policía cuando llegó por primera vez, pero después de 10 minutos, el equipo policial había llegado e inundando el lugar. Un rubio extranjero, aproximadamente de la verdadera edad de Conan, estaba mezclando los ranks de –el presunto ‘rival’ de Conan. El recién llegado ya había citado a Holmes dos veces en la media hora que se conocieron, así que él era considerado ‘bueno’ en el libro de Conan.  
  
El rubio, Hakuba, instruyó a la policía a preguntar por su número de identificación, ya que era imposible recordar el número en sus tarjetas. Conan recordaba haber hecho el mismo truco en otro evento hace mucho, envolvía a una torre de reloj en alguna parte en Tokyo.  
  
Se preguntó porque nadie más había pensado en eso, excepto por Hakuba y él.  
  
Con las órdenes dadas, era sólo cosa de esperar a que el juego comenzará.

 

“La hora debería ser 1:05 am,” Hakuba le dijo a Nakamori. Abrió su reloj de bolsillo. “Las dos manecillas del reloj apuntaban a las 1:05, 2:10, 3:15, 4:20, 5:25, 6:30, 7:35, 8:40, 9:45, 10:50, 11:55, y 12:00, para ambos AM y PM. ‘Una vez’ implica la una o 1:05 AM.”  
  
Conan sonrió para sí mismo y dejó la escena a las 12:55. Llegó a la azotea a las 12:58.  
  
Exactamente a las 1 en punto, el familiar llamado de “¡Damas y caballeros!” sonó, para el deleite de los aficionados de KID reunidos.  
  
A las 1:05, KID apareció por el acceso al techo. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a Conan, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y sonreír. “Sabía que me harías sentir orgulloso.”

  
“No es difícil cuando tú haces las notas de robo tan sencillas,” Conan se burló, “una cantante muda, ¿de verdad? La Canción de la Sirena, si le quitas la canción a la sirena, se vuelve muda. La piedra en sí misma, no canta –está en ‘silencio’, la respuesta de la primera línea.”  
  
“Aw, ¡esperaba que fuera más difícil para ti!” KID puntualizó, “¡le tomó a mi amigo cuarenta y cinco minutos darse cuenta!”  
  
“En cuanto a la hora, hay un error común de que las manecillas del reloj se superponen cuando la hora coincide con sus minutos fraccionados, como 1:05 o 2:10. Es difícil de ver a las 1:05, cuando la diferencia es minúscula, pero para las 6:30, la manecilla de minutos estará sobre las 6 mientras que la manecilla de horas estará camino a las 7,” Conan explicó, sin poder evitar sonreír, “pero tú no te referías a un reloj.”  
  
“¿Oh-ho?”

 

“Dijiste manos para hacernos pensar en tiempo, pero tú realmente te referías al ‘clap’ en sí. Un ‘clap’ podría ser cualquier cosa: un aplauso, un silbido, una bomba,” Conan levantó su barbilla victoriosamente, “o el sonido de un martillo y una campana en este caso, típicamente utilizado por las torres de reloj para marcar la parte superior de la hora.”  
  
“Ah, ¡en sólo un intento!” KID felicito, luego palideció cuando Conan se arrodilló a sus zapatos, “T-Tantei-kun, puedes dejarme ir esta vez, ¿verdad? ¡Salve a tu amigo! En el tren, ¿¡recuerdas?!”  
  
"Y avergonzaste a otro", señaló Conan mientras aumentaba el voltaje. Le picaba un poco el pie, como siempre, pero estaba acostumbrado. "Sera-san todavía te recuerda, pero la manera".

  
KID hizo una cara, que Conan hubiera amado pegarla en toda la amplitud de su balón de fútbol (o en su lugar, en doloroso HD), pero la puerta escogió abrirse en ese momento, interrumpiendo su momento.  
  
Hakuba estaba jadeando en lo alto de la escalera, había débiles rastros de brillantina que se aferraban a su afilado traje de una trampa con resortes. El adolescente bien organizado que Conan había conocido se había ido hace mucho tiempo cuando el rubio gruñó, “ _¡Kur-o-baaaa!_ ”  
  
Y – ¿Qué?  
  
¿Quién es Kuroba?  
  
“Oh, ¡Tantei-san! ¡Un placer en verte!” KID dijo, dándole la espalda a Conan, como si confiara en que _no_ le lanzaría un balón.  
  
Infortunadamente, tenía suerte. Conan no podía hacer una escena, no con Hakuba aquí. Para Hakuba, él tenía que ser ese inteligente-pero-en-el-fondo-inofensivo niño que todos piensan que es. Lentamente, Conan bajo el voltaje de sus zapatos, dejándolos sin carga.  
  
“¡No me des esa mierda!” Hakuba maldice, “ _¡Hoy te vi en clases!_ ”  
  
Conan parpadeo. De nuevo – ¿Qué?  
  
“Me temo que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.” KID se encogió de hombros sin preocupaciones.  
  
“¡Lo vi en tu tablet! ¡Estabas buscando información sobre la Canción de la Sirena y _te reías_!” Hakuba lo acusó, “tú eres literalmente el único sospechoso, ¡Kuroba Kaito! ¡Mago adolescente, acróbata, ni hablar de recursos, playboy-!”  
  
“Mmm… Lo siento, no puedo decir que he oído de él.” KID puso una mano en su cadera. El viento elevó su capa en el momento exacto para que Conan viera lo fuerte que su mano enguantada se hundió en su cadera, "¡Aunque suena como un tipo genial!”  
  
“¡Tú _dirías_ eso!”  
  
¿Clase? ¿Tablet? ¿Mago? _¿Kuroba?_  
  
La reacción de KID, su familiaridad, la larga lista de características de Hakuba.... Conan no había ganado el respeto de KID hasta la cuarta vez que se encontraron. Él no sabía para qué era el alardeo de KID hasta el sexto. KID era un actor de corazón, no un ladrón.  
  
Hakuba lo sabía antes de siquiera conocer a KID. Estaba en la clase de KID. _Conocía_ a KID. KID lo conocía a _él._  
  
Conan pensó que él estaba en la cabeza de esta pequeña falsa-rivalidad.  
  
Estaba equivocado.  
  
“Bueno, no puedo estar seguro hasta que lo _conozca,_ ” KID se conformó.  
  
“¡No puedes conocerlo! _Tú eres él, ¡mentiroso bas-!_ ”  
  
“¡Tantei-san! ¡Me avergüenzo de ti!” KID resoplo, repentinamente poniendo a Conan adelante desde atrás de él. “¡Hay _niños_ presentes!”  
  
Hakuba parecía casi tan sorprendido como Conan al ser repentinamente incluido. “¿Edogawa-kun?”  
  
“H-hola, Hakuba-nii-san,” Conan dijo temblorosamente. Por lo general, el resto de la fuerza policial no cuestiona la presencia de Conan, pero Hakuba ya había sugerido varias veces que Ran lo llevara a casa, que un atraco no era un lugar para un niño.  
  
Cuando la mirada en la cara de Hakuba se oscureció, Conan tragó nerviosamente.  
  
Sin embargo, en el segundo siguiente, esas manos enguantadas sobre sus hombros se fueron mientras KID saltaba hacia atrás de barandilla del techo.

  
“Y aquí es cuando digo adiós, ¡querido Tantei-san!” KID se despidió alegremente, dándole a Conan una sonrisa más aguda, "Tantei-kun".  
  
Entonces, antes de que Hakuba o Conan pudieran detenerlo, se arrojó desde el techo al aire.

 

*             *             *             *             *

 

Para cualquiera otro, el cambio fue sutil...  
  
El entendimiento de Hakuba sobre el ladrón se expandió con cada nota de robo y cada captura fallida. Él sabía cosas que Nakamori nunca supo –que KID era joven, posiblemente lo suficiente como para estar en la clase de Hakuba, era un terrible esquiador, a pesar de que esas habilidades no parecían traducirse a patines.  
  
Mientras que el conocimiento de Hakuba crecía, más fácilmente leía y entendía las notas de robo, lentamente coincidiendo con el ritmo errático del ladrón. Pronto, seguramente capturará a él famoso ladrón fantasma.  
  
Eso era lo que todos veían.  
  
Pero Conan no era todos.  
  
Él veía la manera en que Hakuba lo miraba celosamente cada vez que Conan aparecía en un atraco. Escuchaba al rubio cada vez que le aconsejaba a Ran llevarse a su ‘hermanito’ a casa. Escucho cada vez que hablaba sobre que “un robo no es lugar para niños.”  
  
Lo que hizo que sus otras acciones ardieran aún más.  
  
Porque Hakuba… miraba a Conan. Lo noto al siguiente robo, la manera en que Hakuba mantenía un ojo sobre él. Cuando Conan se escabullía, Hakuba le pisaba los talones. Era como si Conan fuera una especie de señal que él estaba esperando, el segundo antes de que sonara la campana. El correría tras Conan, subiendo las escaleras estrechas y, en cualquier oportunidad, acelerar para _enfrentarse_ solo al ladrón, con Conan en la parte trasera. KID nunca mostró sorpresa por la rivalidad e Hakuba, pero Conan estaba seguro que KID se sentía frustrado.  
  
Tenía que estarlo.  
  
Con el objetivo de salvar su último respiro, Conan se puso creativo. Se escabullía más temprano, algunas veces nunca aparecía ante los ojos de Hakuba. Otras veces, se tardaba tanto que casi perdía a Kaitou KID por completo. Y aún en algunas otras ocasiones, el corría a un lado para retroceder, esperando perder al otro detective en el camino.  
  
Nunca funcionó.  
  


Hakuba lo encontró cada vez, le dio a Conan menos de dos minutos para tener sus bromas ingeniosas con KID. Esta última vez Hakuba incluso había llamado a Ran para que lo vigilara de cerca mientras el detective subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Le tomó una _eternidad_ escapar de su vigilancia y cuando finalmente lo hizo...  
  
Se las arregló para empujar la puerta y abrirla, pero se detuvo. Podía escuchar voces.  
  
“Nada mal, Tantei-san. ¡Hoy estás a tiempo!” KID habló sobre el techo.  
  
“Oh, ¡D-difícilmente!” Hakuba hablo de vuelta, “¡Sé que atrasaste mi reloj dos minutos, Kuroba! ¡Me di cuenta mi reloj de bolsillo desapareció en el lonche!”  
  
“¡Tan-tei-san~! ¡Te lo dije! ¡No soy Kuroba!” KID suspiro dramáticamente, “¡Tu reloj debe tener algunos engranajes sueltos!”  
  
“¡Retráctate-!”  
  
Conan se asomó por una pequeña rendija de la puerta abierta. Kid se veía… a gusto, con una sonrisa más grande de lo que Conan nunca vio. Se veía… como si estuviera _disfrutando_ del enojo de Hakuba y sus propias ingeniosas respuestas. Se veía como… si ni siquiera hubiera notado que Conan no estaba.  
  
Como si Conan… no importará.  
  
Tantei-kun… no era tan bueno como Tantei- _san_.  
  
Conan sacudió su cabeza y bajó las escaleras.  
  
No. No, no, ¡no!  
  
Su aliento se elevó cuando abrió la puerta de la escalera, con los hombros más fuerte que la barra de empuje.  
  
No, Conan… _Tantei-kun_ importaba. ¡Lo hacía!  
  
Conan se abrió paso por el museo, ignorando el ardor en sus ojos.  
  
¡KID lo demostraba! ¡Le daba a Conan notas especiales para los robos! Veía a Conan como lo que en verdad era – ¡Por lo que realmente _Tantei-kun_ era!  
  
“¡Conan-kun!” Ran chillo cuando Conan corrió hacia su pierna y se aferró a lo que podía. Una mano atrapó el dobladillo de su camisa y la otra se acurruco en la hebilla de su cinturón “¿Conan-kun? ¿Qué pasa?”  
  
Él no respondió, sólo presionando su cara en sus muslos y esperando que nadie notara la humedad bajando por sus mejillas.  
  
Él… ¡ _Él importaba_! ¡Lo _hacía_! ¡Le importaba a KID! ¡Era su _crítico favorito_!  
  
... ¿Verdad?

  
  
*           *           *           *           *

  
  
Sucedió con el siguiente atraco.  
  
Conan lo vio en la TV.  
  
Una nota de robo.  
  
Una que KID _no_ le envió.  
  
Lo negó al inicio, pensando que el correo no había llegado aún. Cuando lo hizo, pensó, que tal vez KID no uso la oficina postal normal. Había muchas oportunidades de que se perdieran. Él debe entregarlo personalmente.  
  
Las horas pasaron, Conan resolvió el acertijo de la televisión, pero la nota nunca llegó.  
  
“Conan, ¡hora de dormir!” Ran aviso.  
  
“¡De acuerdo!” respondió, justo antes de salir de la puerta del apartamento. No fue demasiado lejos, sólo al final de las escaleras donde el buzón se unía a la pared. Lo abrió, con una débil esperanza burbujeando en su pecho… que sólo murió al ver vacía la caja.  
  
Se mordió el labio tembloroso, negándose a hacer el ridículo como antes.  
  
Una sombra ondeaba sobre la acera. Secándose la nariz con su manga, Conan volteo a ver arriba, esperando ver un búho o un murciélago. Pero, una familiar ala delta atrapó sus ojos en vez de eso. Sus hombros se desplomaron mientras lo miraba hacerse más y más pequeño, desapareciendo entre la noche.  
  
Con ello, su último respiro se desvaneció ante sus ojos.  
  
“¿Conan?” Ran lo llamó desde las escaleras, “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

 

“Nada,” La voz de Conan se quebró sobre la tranquila palabra. Tragó fuerte alrededor del nudo en su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo, “Nada.”

.

.

.

.

.

(1) La versión origina dice que " _Phantom hands clap once"_ haciendo referencia a el sonido, pero el verbo ¿ _clapear?_  no exite en español, por eso luego, cuando Conan explica la nota dice "clap". Perdón pero los Haikus en español son más dificiles de traducir sin perder el sentido de la oración. :c


	2. Haiku en Tristeza y Verdad

Hakuba lo acosaba después de la escuela. El rubio golpeó con la mano el escritorio de Kaito, logrando que los otros estudiantes voltearan a ver, con ojos muy abiertos. El detective extranjero había estado actuando más y más fuera de sí mientras que Kaito más eludía su captura.  
  
Este era uno de esos casos.

  
Hakuba frunció el ceño, "Te vi usar tu tableta durante las matemáticas".

  
Kaito subió la mirada de donde él estaba recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en su mochila. Rodo sus ojos y continuó limpiando su escritorio. “Hola a ti también, Hakuba. Qué lindo clima tenemos.”  
  
“Deja de hacer eso,” Hakuba frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos, “Te vi buscando el Estafador del General. Sé que hoy es la primera luna llena del mes –algo típico de tu método de operación. Todo lo que necesito saber es la hora exacta del robo, Kuroba. Lo tengo resuelto esta vez. No podrás escapar.”  
  
“¡Ya te lo dije!” Kaito gimió, “¡No soy KID!”  
  
“Las pruebas dicen otra cosa,” Hakuba frunció su labio en una mueca.  
  
“Obviamente no, si tú ni siquiera buscas más allá de a mí,” Kaito puntualiza. Sabía lo suficiente sobre prácticas modernas de investigación como para saber cuándo escapar si demasiadas miradas sospechosas se dirigían hacia él.  
  
Además, lo suficiente como para hacer que la cara de Hakuba se torne a un divertido tono rojo.   
  
“¡No te dejaré fuera de mi vista hasta que obtenga pruebas!” Hakuba declaró – ¿Y por qué?  
  


¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy? ¿Cuándo Aoko, su primera defensa cuando llegaba el rubio, estaba en casa por un resfrío? ¿Y Kaito necesitaba encontrarse temprano con Jii-chan para prepararse?  
  
Kaito está muy seguro de que el mundo lo odia.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *  


  
O no.  
  
Resulta que usar a Aoko como cebo para hacer que Hakuba se vaya del lado de Kaito fue una estrategia muy inteligente, incluso si a Kaito no le gusta dejar a su mejor amiga a solas con su más persistente cazador.  
  
No, ese sería Tantei-kun, ¿no?  
  
Tantei-kun… ¡la nota de Tantei-kun!  
  
“¡Ah! ¡Sabía que estaba olvidando algo!” KID gimió en voz alta, tirando de su sombrero mientras se elevaba por el aire. “¡La nota de Tantei-kun sigue en la cueva!”  
  
¿Aún tenía tiempo de regresar? Quería asegurarse que su pequeño detective obtenga su nota de robo personalizada. Kaito no podía evitar tener amigables bromas con el chico.  
  
Una mirada a su reloj lo hizo hacer una mueca.  
  
No, Hakuba le había tomado mucho tiempo hoy. Regresar por la trajera tardaría demasiado –especialmente si Tantei-kun ya está en el lugar y ya tendría que estarlo para este punto. Kaito había hecho la nota más fácil, ya que Tantei-kun no sé había mostrado la última vez, dejando a Kaito con un, cada vez más frustrado, Hakuba. ¿Tal vez subestimó las habilidades de Tantei-kun?  
  
No importa. Este acertijo seguramente hará que el chico vaya.

  
_Anhelo cuatro astros_

_En mano apta del niño_

_Tras el sol, dos más_

 

Como Hakuba había dicho, Kaito iba tras el Estafador del General. Una colgante de lolita expuesto en la exhibición histórica de algún militar famoso que a Kaito no le podría importar menos.  
  


Todo lo que sabía es que se decía que esa roca había salvado la vida de un hombre en cada batalla haciéndolo, prácticamente inmortal  -hasta que una mujer con cara de muñeca en un bar lo estafó. No cualquier mujer, una estafadora, de ahí el nombre.  
  
Kaito no estaba siquiera seguro de que sea la misma joya, pero los tasadores parecían creerlo. Él tomará su palabra.  
  


No hay razón por la que Conan debería perderse del robo. Kaito se aseguró de eso. La hora de inicio, dos horas después de la puesta de sol, debería ser antes de la máxima hora permitida para Tantei-kun. Kaito se aseguró de eso.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
Tantei-kun no apareció.  
  
Kaito estaba preocupado. Seguramente la nota no era tan difícil. Incluso Hakuba lo logró a tiempo – ¡y había estado distraído con Aoko! Un vuelo rápido a la residencia del chico revelaba que Tantei-kun estaba perfectamente bien, abriendo el buzón parado de puntitas. Entonces si el chico estaba bien, ¿por qué no vino?  
  
¿Su Onee-chan ya no quiere que Conan vaya a los atracos? ¿Las advertencias de Hakuba finalmente se hundieron en su maternal mente?  
  
¿Ahora cómo se supone que KID impresione a su crítico favorito?  
  
La respuesta vino con un reto de Jirokichi.  
  
¡Por supuesto! ¡La amiga de Onee-chan siempre pide que el KID Killer esté ahí! Él ni siquiera tendrá que enviar una nota de robo, ¡sólo aceptar el desafío!  
  
¡Esto definitivamente funcionará!

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
Excepto… que no lo hizo.  
  
“¿¡A qué te refieres con que ese mocoso no va a venir?!” Susuki-san demandó. El gran volumen de su voz provocó estática en la unidad de comunicaciones de Kaito. Sus oídos seguramente estarán sonando por el resto de la noche.  
  
Pero tanto quería hacer eco de su indignado llanto.  
  
“Conan-kun dijo que él no quiere ir nunca más. Dijo que el ladrón tenía a alguien mucho mejor oponente que él,” Mouri-san respondió en un tono mucho más gentil para el equipo de Kaito. “No lo sé, Sonoko. Ha estado desanimado últimamente. Pensé que esto lo animaría, ¿sabes?”  
  
“Ese mocoso sólo es verdaderamente feliz cuando está resolviendo misterios,” Susuki-san resolvió. “Sólo como ese otro detective nerd.”  
  
“Entonces imagino que KID es un misterio que él no necesita resolver más…” Mouri-san se calló.  
  
Los dos fueron a otros temas mientras que esperaban a que KID apareciera, pero Kaito no estaba escuchando.  
  
¿Tantei-kun lo veía como un misterio?  
  
¿Uno que ya no necesita resolver nunca más?  
  
¿Y qué es eso de un mejor ponente? ¡Nadie reemplaza al crítico favorito de Kaito! ¿¡De dónde Tantei-kun pudo haber sacado esa ide-  
  
Hakuba.  
  
¡Hakuba y todos sus comentarios molestos y su sarcasmo-  
  
No, esto era tanto la culpa de Kaito como la de Hakuba.  
  
Kaito había dicho que el detective rubio era el rival de Tantei-kun, incluso, en broma, le dio un apodo similar. ¡No noto que el chico había tomado ese comentario tan a pecho! Kaito tenía que arreglar esto.  
  
Pero primero, tenía un robo que hacer y una portada de periódico que robar.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
Hakuba terminó apareciendo en la portada, pero Kaito estaba bien con eso.  
  
El vestido de bailarina de Gogo y el nuevo maquillaje que le había dado al detective era digno de la primera página.

 

También significaba que Hakuba nunca lo olvidaría. No sí Jirokichi tenía algo que decir al respecto.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
Kaito nunca tuvo que arreglarlo con el pequeño Tantei-kun.  
  
Al día siguiente, él encontró una nota tendida sobre su locker de zapatos.  
  
“¡Oh!” Kimiko exclamó desde dos lockers de distancia cuando vio la nota, “¡Esa es una nota que tu primo te dijo!”  
  
“Mi… ¿primo?” Kaito pregunto, ignorando la manera en que Hakuba estaba mirando la carta –como si quisiera llevársela como evidencia.  
  
“Sí, él llegó justo cuando yo estaba cerrando el portón está mañana,” Kimiko explicó, “era un chico muy lindo, me recordaba a cuando tú tenías seis o ¿siete? Aunque él llevaba lentes que tú no…”  
  
_Tantei-kun._  
  
¿Por qué Tantei-kun estaba en su escuela?  
  
¿Sabía que Kaito era KID?  
  
No, no es posible. ¡Nunca conoció a Kuroba Kaito-!  
  
Hakuba.  
  
Hakuba había dicho su nombre en todos esos robos anteriores. Tantei-kun sabía quién era.  
  
_Entonces imagino que KID es un misterio que él no necesita resolver nunca más…_ las palabras de Mouri-san regresaron a él.  
  
Ya lo había resuelto.  
  
Hakuba se lo había puesto fácil en el último robo, Kaito decidió.  
  
“¿Él dijo algo?” Kaito pregunto.  
  
“Mmm…” Kimiko puso un dedo en sus labios, pensando, “le pregunté si quería que te llamará, pero él dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo.”  
  
¿No mucho tiempo? ¿A qué se refería?  
  
“Sus padres lo esperaban en el auto,” Kimiko repitió. “Dijo que se iba a ir a América, pero él quería agradecerte por jugar con él. Tú eres realmente bueno con los niños, ¿no es así?  
  
“Trato de serlo,” Kaito dijo, metiendo la carta en su mochila. El mundo se sentía un poco en borroso en los bordes.  
  
“¿No vas a abrirla?” Hakuba pregunto mientras que Kaito se cambiaba sus zapatos. Parecía como que estaba a diez segundos de robar la carta y leerla por él mismo.  
  
“¿No lo sabes, Hakuba?” Kaito le sonrió, aunque sus ojos eran fríos. “Leer la correspondencia de otra persona es ilegal.”  
  
Dejo al mitad británico con la duda y decidió no esperar a Aoko y a su club de jardinería ese día. No estaba seguro de que podría manejar el suspenso de la carta y él no quería abrirla enfrente de Hakuba y potencialmente revelar su identidad.  
  
En casa, no pudo abrir la carta lo suficientemente rápido, casi rompiendo el sobre a la mitad por la prisa.  
  
Adentro habían dos pequeñas palabras, escritas pulcramente de una manera en que un niño no debería ser capaz de escribir.

  
  
_Adiós. -Tantei-kun._  
  


  
El resto de la carta estaba en blanco.

 

  
*             *             *             *             *

 

 

Kaito espió la Agencia de Detectives de los Mouri, Colocando escarabajos, pero el chico nunca se mostró. Al siguiente atraco, Kaito mandó una nota, esperando obtener alguna dirección o número de teléfono o algo –cualquier método para contactar a su más grande crítico.  
  
Él quería arreglar el malentendido. Él quería que el niño arruinada sus robos, descubriéndolo con sus disfraces. Él, curiosamente, quería esquivar superpoderosas pelotas de fútbol, solos, debajo de la luz de la luna llena.  
  
Él quería a su Tantei-kun de regreso.  
  
En vez de eso, consiguió un nombre.  
  
“Otou-san, tenemos otra carta para Conan,” Mouri-san dijo mientras que hojeaba las cartas. Las palabras sobre una pura tarjeta blanca.

  
_A ti, mi rostro_

_Sangre y llanto falsos de oír_

_A mí, tu rostro_  
  
-Kaitou KID

  
  
“Sólo dásela a ese mocoso detective para que la envíe,” Mouri contesto, con sus ojos clavados en el periódico.

  
“Pero parece una nota de robo,” Mouri-san frunció el ceño, volteando su tarjeta y de esta manera, la caricatura KID se veía con su arrogante sonrisa. “No creo que Shinichi pueda darle la carta a Conan a tiempo.”  
  
“Si es de ese idiota ladrón, sólo tírala.”  
  
Y eso hizo, pero a Kaito no le importó. Obtuvo lo que quería.  
  
Todos conocían a Shinichi Kudo. Él había desaparecido hace tres años –sólo para aparecer el mes pasado justo después de que la mitad del bajo mundo de Japón fuera arrestado en el más grande raid en la historia moderna. Incluso divisiones como la CIA y el FBI se habían puesto en acción.  
  
Su regreso y la caída de los señores del crimen parecía ser una coincidencia para Kaito.  
  
Meitantei incluido.  
  
Kaito además sabe que Kudo era el primo de Tantei-kun. Si alguien podía contactar al chico, ese debería ser Kudou.  
  
Así que si Kaito planeaba el próximo robo con cuidado. Se aseguraba de elegir el objetivo, la ubicación y la hora con un mes completo de anticipación, tiempo suficiente para que Kudou llame a Tantei-kun, arregle el vuelo y haga volar al chico para el atraco de KID.  
  
Planearlo tan pronto era un riesgo. La policía podría adoptar una serie de contramedidas, pero…

  
Si eso traería de vuelta a su más grande crítico de regreso, Kaito tomaría cualquier riesgo. Incluso si eso significa que tiene que despertar un pequeño espíritu competitivo en el Meitantei y posiblemente terminar con tres detectives en sus talones.  
  
Si eso funcionará, a Kaito no le importa.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
Una pura tarjeta blanca apareció en el buzón de Shinichi tres días después con la más larga nota de robo a la fecha.

  
  
_Danzan el sol y la luna_

_El tiempo fluye sin fin en prosa_

_Ruge la bestia de la naturaleza_

 

_Más delicado que una rosa_

_La gema de belleza desmayante_

 

_Bajo el grito sonoro del sol_

_Lo más grande es lo último_

 

_Tantei-kun_

_Dame otra oportunidad_

_Suimasen_

__  
-Kaitou KID  
  
PS: Ne, Meitantei, ¿eres tan bueno como tu primo?

  
  
La tarjeta se desmoronó en sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza xd.


	3. Nuevas Flores de Amor en Primavera

¿Cómo se atreve? ¡¿Cómo se _atreve_?!  
  
Shinichi había terminado. ¡Lo había _hecho_ de forma pacífica! Le había dado un cierre y ¿¡ _esto_ es lo que el ladrón hace?!  
  
Él había hecho a Conan _–Shinichi–_ llorar cuando esa nota de robo no llegó, cuando él había sido tirado aún lado como ropas de la temporada pasada. Él hizo que esos últimos meses de ser Conan fueran tan _difíciles_ , tan desgarradoramente dolorosos. Hizo que Conan se centrará completamente en desmantelar a la Organización de Negro, para _lograr_ algo que evitará el dolor en su pecho un poco. Luego la Organización de Negro se había ido y Haibara había encontrado el antídoto que necesitaba y...  
  
La carta había sido más para él que para KID.  
  
Seguro, KID se había olvidado de él y cambió a cualquier otro detective, pero… esos robos… _tantos robos…_ habían sido la salvación que Conan tenía en un mundo de dolor, muerte y traición a cada vuelta que dabas. Tal vez no tengan mucho significado para KID, pero… significaban algo para _Conan_.  
  
Así que cuando encontró a ‘Kuroba Kaito’, un chico atendiendo la escuela de Hakuba en Ekoda sólo le tomó verlo una vez para que Conan decidiera: Sí, Kuroba Kaito era KID. Personalidad y las características sin-soporte-alguno, Kuroba se _parecía_ él, como _Shinichi_. ¿Y quién era al que Kid disfrutaba más de personalizar?  
  
Una dulce chica lo dejó entrar, lo dirigió al casillero de Kuroba, y había terminado. Eso era todo. No más Conan, no más atracos de KID. Regresaba a ser Shinichi, de vuelta a ser el detective nerd de la Preparatoria Teitan.  
  
Pero Ran siguió adelante. Sonoko siguió adelante. Su _clase_ siguió adelante.  
  
¿Tres años como un estudiante de primaria? ¡Shinichi se quedó haciendo toda la tarea de segundo año mientras todos los demás estaban comenzando su primer año de _universidad_ o el primer día de sus nuevos _trabajos_! A pesar de la caída de la Organización de Negro, a pesar del antídoto que se suponía _arreglara_ las cosas, nada iba de la manera en que se suponía que debería ser. Shinichi estaba fuera de lugar, sin importar si era como Shinichi o como Conan. Se preguntó, hace unos días, si haberse _quedado_ como Conan… hubiera sido mejor.  
  
Y luego está.  
  
_Esta_.  
  
¡Esta inofensiva pieza de papel aparece en su buzón con este _insultante_ reto!  
  
¿Esto era el juego de KID? ¿Jugar con un detective hasta que uno nuevo apareciera y luego tirar al viejo? ¿Hakuba ya había perdido su aprobación? Shinichi sintió una fuerte satisfacción de saber que a KID le había tomado dos años aburrirse de Conan mientras que el rubio sólo sostuvo el favoritismo durante siete _meses_.  
  
Pero no. Shinichi no dejaría que KID se librará. Él no jugaría el pequeño juego del ladrón. Si KID quería un detective para jugar, podía ir a encontrar a _alguien más._  
  
¿Y KID tuvo el descaro de preguntar sobre Conan? ¡¿De tratar de animar a _Conan_ a intentarlo de nuevo cuando _KID_ fue el que dejó de enviarle sus notas?!  
  
Shinichi no podía sólo ignorar a KID. No lo lastimaría lo suficientemente profundo. No _dejaría en claro su punto_. Porque KID no conocía a Shinichi. Podría inventar una excusa de que el detective simplemente no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, que no tenía la _confianza_ suficiente para jugar su juego.  
  
No. Shinichi negaría la invitación de KID y le se aseguraría que ese bastardo ladrón sepa el _porqué_. Y también sabía exactamente _cómo_ iba a hacerlo.  
  
Con llamas de enojo y dolor horrendo por sus venas, Shinichi tomó una pluma de su escritorio y arrancó una hoja de raya de uno de los cuadernos. No una hoja blanca, KID no se merecía eso. Pluma en papel, Shinichi dejó que sus sentimientos sentarán en un lenguaje que sólo KID escucharía.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
_La luna deja de reflejarse  
  
El inicio es un final  
  
Los pies pequeños no corren más  
  
-Kudou Shinichi  
  
PS: Tal vez tengas a Hakuba y a Nakamori-keibu tras de ti, pero yo no jugaré tus juegos, KID._

  
  
La media está alborotada. Esta la primera vez que cualquier detective pensaba en responder una nota de KID. ¡Y tal respuesta también! Al inicio, casi sonaba como si Kudou Shinichi hubiera aceptado el reto, pero la posdata decía otra cosa. Ninguna de las estaciones de noticias pudo resolverlo a pesar de que hablaron de ello veinticuatro siete.   
  
Aunque Kaito lo sabía. Sabía lo que decía…  
  
Él sólo no quería _entender_...  
  
La luna es lo que típicamente Kaito usaba para referirse a él mismo. Después de todo, él _es_ el mago bajo la luz de la luna. De cualquier manera, Mentantei lo usaba diferente aquí. La luna _deja_ de reflejarse, no _está hecha para detenerse_. Kaito sabe que hay sólo unas pocas maneras de escribir ideas en Haikus, pero algo le decía que Mentantei pudo haberle dado otro significado si hubiera querido.  
  
Lo que significa que él _no_ quería hacerlo. Él escogió _este_ significado a propósito   
  
Entonces si no es Kaitou KID, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser la luna? La luna es un cuerpo celeste, orbitando la tierra y reflejando el sol. Hace tiempo, antes de que la ciencia probara lo contrario, se pensaba que la luna perseguía al sol por el cielo, nunca pudiendo capturarlo, nunca pudiendo _atraparlo_...  
  
Atrapar, capturar, _perseguir_.  
  
El cazador ya no persigue. _Los pequeños pies ya no corren_. Tantei-kun no vendrá, no a éste atraco, no a _ningún_ atraco.  
  
_El inicio es un final.  
_  
Tantei-kun no va a venir, no porque Mentantei se niegue a decírselo, sólo porque… ¿no podía?  
  
No, Kaito probablemente está pensando demasiado en esto. Está _seguro_ que él está, y que _aún_...  
  
Las palabras de Kimiko resonaron en su mente: _“le pregunté si quería que te llamará, pero él dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo.”_

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
_Tres huellas en la arena  
  
Una al frente y dos atrás  
  
Una pequeña, una grande  
  
-Kaitou KID_

  
  
Sin posdata. Esta no es otra nota de robo, pero no fue entregada directamente al buzón de Shinichi. Él podría escoger ignorarlo, pero la manera en que estaba hecha hacía que el fuego encendiera de nuevo, Shinichi no pudo evitarlo.  
  
Él hirvió.

  
  
*             *             *             *             *

  
  
_La marea sube rápido  
  
El más pequeño se desvanece   
  
El mayor se queda sólo  
  
   
  
El que está enfrente se detiene  
  
Se da la vuelta para burlarse del mayor  
  
El mayor se voltea.  
  
-Kudou Shinichi_

  
  
“Kuroba, ¿qué significa esto?” Hakuba demandó mientras que Kaito leía la respuesta de Kudou una y otra y otr- Hakuba lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, arrancando los ojos de Kaito de su Tableta. “Kuroba, sé que éstas no son notas de robo, ¿¡Entonces por qué- ¿Estás- _¿¡Por qué estás llorando?!”_  
  
¿Estaba llorando? Su cara se sentía un poco mojada, pero no se sentía caliente, sus ojos no le ardían. En vez de eso se sentía… como en blanco –como si la mejor máscara que pudiera ponerse ahora fuera una hecha de frágil cerámica y delgados labios.  
  
“Kuroba,” Hakuba trato de nuevo, de una manera en la que Kaito asumió que trataba de ser gentil, “¿Qué está pasado? La manera en que tú y Kudou están hablando… suena como si… bueno, como si alguien _murió_.”  
  
Kaito sintió la máscara de cerámica romperse, su garganta se cerró.  
  
“Yo…” La voz de Kaito se rompía conforme hablaba. Trago y – _tiró todo abajo, lo puso en una caja, la guardo, poker face, poker face_ –inclusive dijo, “Yo no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.”  
  
La cara de Hakuba cambio a enojo, “¡Tú-!”  
  
“Sólo entro un poco de tierra en mis ojos,” Kaito dijo mientras que apretaba la muñeca de Hakuba justo en donde los tendones se unen, haciendo que la mano del detective se debilitará y soltará el cuello de Kaito. “No tengo idea de que está pasando entre KID y Kudou Shinichi. Después de todo,” volteo arriba, con ojos claros y voz relajada, “Sólo soy un espectador.”  
  
El rostro de Hakuba se retorció de nuevo, esta vez con algo más parecido a duda, pero Kaito no se molestó en quedarse. Guardo el resto de sus libros en su mochila – _con cuidado, cuidado, no muy fuerte, tú no estás enojado, tú no estás triste, ¡tú no estás asustado por la vida de Tantei-kun!_– y se la puso sobre su hombro. Sin escatimar en el detective rubio – _era su culpa, ¡su culpa! ¡Todo esto es culpa de-! No, era mi culpa, mía también. Yo cause esto_ – una segunda mirada, Kaito se abrió paso por la habitación hasta donde Aoko esperaba en la puerta, recién salida del bullicio del pasillo.  
  
“¿Quieres pasar a la heladería hoy, Kaito?” Aoko preguntó, “¡Aoko escucho que hay un nuevo sabor y ella piensa que a Kaito de verdad le gustará!”  
  
“No hoy.” Kaito le sonrió, porque eso es lo que ella esperaba, pero negó con la cabeza. “Tengo que encontrarme con alguien para un proyecto.”  
  
“Oh…” Aoko frunció el ceño y miró su cara, con ambos ojos buscando algo.  
  
“¿Tal vez mañana?” se comprometió, incluso si no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada mañana, ¡no si- _no pienses en eso_. ¡No pienses en eso!  
  
“¡De acuerdo!” ella repuso, animada por la sugerencia, “¡Mañana entonces! ¡Kaito no lo olvides!”  
  
“¡Por supuesto que no!” él rio y revolvió su cabello, despeinándola de la manera en que ella siempre le dice que no. Predeciblemente, ella chilló y golpeó su hombro con su puño, pero valía la pena. Valía la pena porque…  
  
Kaito no debe de pensar en la manera en que se volverá loco en casa. No tendrá que pensar en la forma en que se pondrá un traje de seda blanca pura, una armadura solo para _robos_. No debe de pensar acerca de la manera en que él acabará en Beika, mirando cierta casa hasta que el dueño regresará. No debe de pensar en la manera en que él escalara esas paredes a la luz del día para la segunda historia en donde el único ocupante estará encorvado sobre un escritorio con gruesos libros rodeándolo...  
  
Hasta que esté ahí, abriendo la ventana y parado frente la inclinada luz solar de la tarde.  
  
“¿A qué te refieres?” KID pregunto con una suave voz.  
  
Kudou se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, soltando libros al suelo mientras que el detective adolescente se deba la vuelta, sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda por alguna extraña razón. Grandes ojos azules, familiares pero no, miraron a KID con algo entre miedo y pánico –hasta que él lo reconoció y su mirada se convirtió en algo menos asustado y un poco más _enojado_.  
  
“¿Qué haces aquí?” Kudou demandó fríamente, con su mano derecha regresando al escritorio para equilibrarse.  
  
“Primero mi pregunta,” KID ordenó igual de frío. Dio un sólo paso adelante. “¿A qué te refieres? ¿Con tu respuesta? ¿A qué te referías?”  
  
“¿No es obvio?” Kudou pregunto en lugar de responder. Dio un paso a la derecha, hacia su librería. Kaito se preguntó si él tal vez tendría un arma escondida ahí. El detective se burló, obteniendo la atención de KID de vuelta, “¿o me estás diciendo que tú puedes escribir acertijos, pero no puedes _resolverlos_?”  
  
“Puedo resolverlos perfectamente,” KID respondió concisamente. Dio un paso adelante y Kudou dio un paso a un lado de nuevo. KID sintió sus manos envolverse en puños. “Es porque puedo resolverlos que quiero saber. _Porque_ , pardon me si me equivoco, pero suena como si Tantei-kun ya no _estuviera_.”  
  
Cada vez que KID avanzaba, el detective se alejaba, en una dirección que tal vez pueda llevarlo a la puerta si KID no es cuidadoso. Como sea, con las últimas palabras de KID, Kudou se detuvo, sus ojos azules voltearon a verlo y, _oh sí_ , estaban enojados.  
  
Enfurecidos.  
  
“¿Eso siquiera qué significa?” Kudou demandó, con sus hombros encorvados defensivamente. “¿Qué te _importa_ si Conan está aquí o no?”  
  
KID sintió una aguja en el corazón, una que esparcía veneno al resto de él, porque Kudou… Kudou ¿no _podía_ estar insinuando que…?  
  
“La última vez que revise, tenías a un rubio extranjero persiguiéndote. Un rápido intercambio, ¿eh?” Kudou rodó sus ojos, “¿O él no era tan divertido como pensaste? Después de todo, tan pronto como aparecí, tú rápidamente saltaste de barco.”   
  
Y, sí, Kaito podía ver que sus notas podían ser interpretadas de esa manera… pero, ¡eso no es lo que Kaito quería saber!  
  
“Esto no es sobre ti o Hakuba,” Kaito dijo, dando otro paso adelante, pero vaciló cuando Kudou no retrocedió.  
  
“No, esto es sobre _Conan_ ,” Kudou escupió el nombre como si fuera un insulto, lo que era… extraño. Conan era su primo, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué…? “¿Por qué debería decirte cualquier cosa sobre Conan? Te rendiste con él. Lo cambiaste por más diversión. ¿¡Por qué te _importa_ lo que le haya sucedido?!  
  
‘Sucedido’. Tiempo pasado.  
  
“¿Dónde está Conan?” KID demandó, volviendo a caminar hacia adelante. Ellos estaban casi nariz con nariz ahora, ningún lado iba a retroceder. “Una compañera dijo que Conan había visitado mi escuela para dejar una carta. Ella dijo que él ‘no tenía mucho tiempo’. ¿Por qué, Kudou? ¿ _Dónde está_ Conan?”

  
“Si te dijera que está muerto, ¿qué harías?” Kudou pregunto, con sus ojos tan duros como el acero. “¿Si te digo que él tuvo un accidente? ¿Que estaba enfermo terminalmente? o sólo… ¿dejó de respirar? ¿Qué harías?”  
  
Cada palabra lanzaba espinas al corazón de Kaito. Cada escenario lo hacía más profundamente. Pero… Kaito volteo sus ojos, “No te creería.”  
  
“¿Qué?” Kudou dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido.  
  
“Estás mintiendo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Conan no está muerto,” Kaito dijo con confianza. “¿Dónde está, Kudou?”  
  
“Él…” Kudou lamió sus labios mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación antes de aterrizar de nuevo en Kaito, “Él está en América. ¡Sus padres vinieron y-!”  
  
“Otra mentira,” Kaito giró sus ojos. “Trata de nuevo. La verdad esta vez. ¿Dónde está Conan, Meitantei?”  
  
Los ojos de Kudou cayeron al piso. “… Deja de llamarme así.”  
  
Kaito falló un paso hacia atrás, con su capa ondeando alrededor de sus tobillos, “¿Qué?”  
  
“ _Meitantei_. ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Ese no es mi _nombre_!” Kudou dijo, con su voz cada vez incrementando más el volumen hasta que estaba gritando. “¡Yo no soy _Meitantei_ y Conan no es _Tantei-kun_! ¡Así que para con los sobrenombres!”  
  
Kaito se perdió.  
  
“¿Y qué si Conan no está aquí?” Kudou demandó. “Te rendiste con él, ¿no es así? ¡Dejaste de enviarle notas de robo!”  
  
“¡Eso fue porque yo-!”  
  
“ _Él te admiraba_ , ¡Sabías!” Kudou continuó ignorando las protestas de Kaito. “¡Disfrutaba de esos robos! ¡Significaban el mundo para él! Cada vez que él veía una carta en el buzón con su nombre, él era _feliz_ , ¡Porque alguien lo veía como más que un niño!”  
  
Habían lágrimas en los ojos de Kudou cuando finalmente volteó hacía arriba, “¡Me mirabas como un igual cuando nadie más lo hacía! ¡Como alguien que era digno de ser un rival, de ser el que te persiguiera! Y cuando tú te fuiste con alguien más y ¡sólo-! _¡Dolió-! ¡Tanto-!”_  
  
Kudou se rompió en silencio, estremeciéndose entre sollozos, con su mano presionando su boca como si eso le ayudará a parar sus emociones. Era la naturaleza de Kaito tratar de ayudar a alguien que estuviera sufriendo, intentar consolarlos, pero...  
  
Su mente se atascó y captó una sola palabra.  
  
Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado mientras que enrollaba la palabra alrededor de su boca. Le dio a Kudou una mirada sospechosa antes de soltar la palabra dicha por él. “¿Me?”  
  
Kudou lo volteo a ver, sin captar completamente a lo que Kaito se refería.  
  
“ _Me_. Mirabas,” Kaito repitió, cada palabra concisa y precisa, "como un igual.”  
  
Los ojos de Kudou se agrandaron, otra vez con miedo. Él dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero la estantería detuvo su retroceso, clavando su hombro con la fuerza de los pies temblantes de Kudou.  
  
“Lo,” Kudou corrigió rápidamente, “ _lo_ mirabas como un igual.”  
  
“Sé lo que escuche, _Meitantei_ ,” Kaito miro al adolescente. “Eres Conan, ¿verdad?”  
  
“¿Parezco de seis años?” Kudou demandó, a pesar de que su voz sonaba asustada.  
  
“No,” Kaito admitió, las otras palabras de más temprano llegaron a su mente, “Pero tampoco eres Meitantei. Eres _Tantei-kun_ , ¿no es así?”  
  
Con los ojos bien abiertos y la espalda contra la estantería, Kudou era la representación de ‘un ciervo alumbrado’ (1). Cuando su boca se abrió, sólo para volverse a cerrar sobre su labio inferior, Kaito tuvo su respuesta. Con un giro de su capa, Kaito corrió hacia adelante…

  
...para meter a _Tantei-kun_ entre sus brazos y aferrarse fuerte a él.  
  
Porque Kaito estaba tan _aliviado_ como para estar enojado, tan aliviado como para preocuparse por las persecuciones sin sentido y las palabras pobremente escogidas y los malentendidos. Él vino aquí pensando que su _Tantei-kun_ estaba _muerto_ , sólo para que la verdad del asunto saliera a la luz.  
  
No sabía los detalles, el cómo o el por qué, pero Kaito no dudo ni por un segundo. Después de todo, Kaito había visto brujas e hipnotistas y _magia real_ , no un juego de manos. ¿ _Tantei-kun_ creciendo y encogiéndose?  
  
Podía lidiar con eso.  
  
“¡Bájate!” Tantei-kun luchó contra su agarre, pero Kaito se aferró con más fuerza. “¡Déjame ir! ¡Sigo _enojado_ contigo!”  
  
“No te dejaré ir,” Kaito dijo, “después de todo, no quiero que malentiendas algo de nuevo.”  
  
Kudou se detuvo con eso, su cuerpo seguía tenso, pero parecía dispuesto a escuchar.  
  
“Esa noche, cuando yo ¿‘deje de enviarte notas’?” Kaito le recordó a Kudou sus palabras. “Estuve atrapado con Hakuba todo el día. No tuve la oportunidad de entregar mi nota antes de la hora del robo. Aún estaba sobre mi escritorio en casa.”  
  
Kudou no se relajó, pero las manos que lo habían estado alejando, ahora estaban acurrucadas en su saco para aferrarse en su lugar. Kaito sentía al otro presionar su frente en el hombro del traje, sus palabras susurrando contra el cuello de Kaito, “¿Y el de después de ese? ¿Con Jirokichi?”  
  
"Estabas con la heredera Suzuki", Kaito se encogió de hombros. “Pensé que ella te traería ahí sin importar si te mandaba una nota de robo o no.”  
  
El agarre de Kudou sobre Kaito se hizo más fuerte, acercando al ladrón más. Kaito se estiró para pasar sus dedos enguantados a través del cabello corto de la parte posterior del cuello del otro. Con los labios en el oído de Kudou, Kaito pregunto, “¿Qué hay de ti? El robo después de ese, mande un nota, pero tú nunca viniste. O el anterior de que olvidara la nota.”  
  
Kudou no respondió inmediatamente, en vez de eso presiono sus caras más fuertemente contra el hombro de Kaito. Cuando él finalmente habló, su voz era tranquila, ya no acusatoria. “En el último robo al que fui, te vi hablando con Hakuba. Tú… no parecías haber notado que no estaba, así que yo sólo… me fui. Era… mejor que verte…”  
  
“Oh, Tantei-kun…” Kaito presionó su mejilla en el cabello de Kudou, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar al detective cansado mentalmente. “Deberías haber salido. Preferiría tu duelo de ingenios sobre Hakuba cualquier día.”  
  
Kudou hipo and continuó con voz temblorosa, “y… y después de eso. Dos meses pasaron. Y pensé… que _seguramente_ … tú me... tú _me habías olvidado_. Y luego… la Organización de Negro fue destruida. Haibara… tenía el antídoto y yo podía volver a ser Shinichi y ya no tenía _razones_ para ser Conan, pero ¡no tenía ninguna razón para ser Shinichi porque Ran siguió adelante y mis amigos empezaron la _Universidad_ y yo aún estoy en _segundo_ año de _preparatoria_ -!”  
  
Porque, mientras que Kaito pararía todo por Tantei-kun, el mundo no se detendría ni por Kudou Shinichi ni por Edogawa Conan. No importaba que arriesgo su vida por derribar a una organización criminal o casi morir por lo que sea que lo convirtió en Conan y luego a Shinichi otra vez –el mundo seguía avanzando.  
  
Realmente no era justo.  
  
“-¡Y yo sólo-!” Kudou ahogó un sollozo, “Yo sólo quería ser _Tantei-kun_ de nuevo, ¡pero tú- ¡Tú _tenías_ que enviar ese _estúpido reto_ cuando _finalmente_ había acabado con el tema!”  
  
Fue horrible por parte de Kaito, ese reto, pero...  
  
“Si piensas que hubieras obtenido un cierre de otra manera, estás mal.” Kaito dijo, girándose para apoyar su barbilla sobre la cabeza del otro. Kudou ahora solo sollozaba una que otra vez, más como una pequeña ola de enojo desapareciendo.  Kaito frotó la parte trasera de su cuello de todas maneras, para reducir la tensión ahí. “Decirle adiós a una parte de una hoja no resolverá nada, Tantei-kun. Si te sentías de esta manera, debiste habérmelo dicho –aunque creyeras que me importaba o no. Transmitir sus sentimientos, _eso_ es lo que te da un cierre. Como ahora, ¿no te sientes mejor?”  
  
“… Aun quiero mutilarte con un balón de fútbol,” Kudou refunfuño, causando que una espina de adrenalina surgiera en Kaito, ¡porque era su _respuesta normal ahora-!_ “Pero… supongo… que el mundo ya no se siente tan… _desesperanzado_.”  
  
Kaito sonrió, “¿Así que seguirás viniendo a mis robos, Tantei-kun?”  
  
Kudou volteo su cabeza para ver sobre el hombro de Kaito, no mirando sus ojos completamente, “... ¿Hakuba estará ahí?”  
  
“Infortunadamente,” Kaito gruño, “Tengo que encontrar otro método para alejarlo.”  
  
“… ¿Realmente era mi ‘rival’? ¿O simplemente querías que lo asustara?”  
  
“Lo segundo, aunque parece que mi plan tuvo… efectos secundarios.”  
  
Kudou giró sus ojos. “Puedes decirlo de nuevo.”  
  
“Y sabes, Tantei-kun,” Kaito se echó hacia atrás para poder ver esos hermosos ojos rojos, “si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con tu tarea o algo más, solo estoy a una llamada de distancia.”  
  
Kudou frunció el ceño, “… Pero no tengo tu número.”  
  
“¿Estás seguro?” Kaito rio. Kudou lo miró con suspicacia antes de alcanzar su bolsillo trasero y sacar su teléfono.  
  
“¿Cómo lo…?”  
  
“¡Un mago nunca revela sus secretos!” Kaito lo alejo con una flor. En el siguiente segundo, estaba en la venta, preparado para volar –cuándo Kudou lo llamo.  
  
“¡Espera!” Kudou lo llamó, con una mano levanta a mitad del aire. Cuando Kaito se detuvo, lo dejó caer a su lado, jugueteando con la manga de su playera. “Tú… Yo… Sólo… Gracias. Kuroba. Por… esto.”  
  
KID sonrió, “Kaito por favor, Tantei-kun. Creo que pasamos de los apellidos desde hace mucho.”   
  
La sonrisa que Kudou le dio en respuesta fue _hermosa_. “Entonces llámame Shinichi, imagino…”  
  
“Mmmmm….” Kaito pensó en ello por 2.5 segundos. “Neh, me quedaré con Tantei-kun.”  
  
“¡Qu- _KID_!”  
  
“Bye, ¡Tantei-kun!” Kaito ondeó su ala delta a varios pies de distancia. “¡Recuerda! ¡El próximo robo!”  
  
Incluso por lo alto que estaba, Kaito todavía podía ver la pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en los labios de Ku– _Shinichi_.  
  
*             *             *             *             *  
  
[Omake]  
  
Hakuba no tenía idea de que hizo para merecer esto, pero está preparado para hincarse y _rogar_ por perdón si ¡hacían que todo esto parará!  
  
Pensaba que el vestido de bailarina Gogo era malo.  
  
Esto era peor.  
  
Ese era un _corsé_ , atado fuertemente, haciendo difícil el respirar mientras que corría por los pasillos, buscando ciegamente a KID. Estaba atado detrás de él, por lo que Hakuba ni siquiera podía salir de la cosa sin ayuda. Aún _peor_ , estaba _debajo_ de su ropa normal, así que si Hakuba iba por la ayuda de cualquier oficial, _seguramente_ lo mirará como si fuera alguna clase de pervertido –como si hubiera _escogido_ llevar este _dispositivo de tortura_ al robo esa noche.  
  
Al final de pasillo, Hakuba vio al nuevo detective, Kudou Shinichi, paseando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Justo cuando Hakuba iba a llamarlo, el detective se deslizó por las puertas dobles al final y desapareció. Hakuba no tenía idea de lo que el detective estaba haciendo en esa habitación en particular… pero no le importaba mucho.  


Sólo quería a esta _atrocidad_ fuera de él y tenía el sentimiento de que Kudou _no_ le diría a los demás de la fuerza policial sobre esto. O, al menos, no se reiría de Hakuba por algo que KID hizo. Después de todo, KID tuvo que haberle hecho algo a Kudou también, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que el detective estaba buscando refugio en una habitación vacía?  
  
Hakuba encontró que ese _no_ era el caso.  
  
Cuando abrió las puertas, se encontró con no sólo un par de ojos… sino _dos_.  
  
“¿Puedo ayudarte, _Hakuba-san_?” KID preguntó, con voz tan fría que envió escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Hakuba. Nunca había visto que KID lo mirara de esa manera, ¡a _nadie_ en realidad! Y no se dirigía a él por el apodo al que Hakuba se había acostumbrado (y podría decirse que le gustaba).  
  
“¿K-KID?” Hakuba dio marcha atrás, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado detrás de él. El rubio no pudo evitar un gemido.  
  
“¿Así que este es?” Kudou pregunto, con una voz prácticamente igual. “¿El que hizo a _Conan_ llorar?”  
  
“Mmm…” KID apoyó su barbilla en su palma, descansando en su lugar encima de una caja de vidrio. Kudou se paró al frente y a la izquierda, con sus manos casualmente en sus bolsillos. Si Hakuba no supiera mejor, diría que están jugando al policía bueno, policía malo con él –excepto que no sabía cuál se suponía que era cual.  
  
“ _Bueno_ ,” Kudou escupió entre sus dientes. Le regreso una falsa sonrisa al británico. “¿Quieres decirme _por qué_ , Hakuba, decidiste ser un grandioso cerdo y trataste de imponer un toque de queda a _mi sobrino_ , cuándo todo lo que él siempre hizo era ayudarte a encontrar a KID?”  
  
“Yo…” La boca de Hakuba funcionaba, pero no tenía ninguna palabra –no con esa cara mirando directamente con visión doble. “¡Yo-!”  
  
“¿Puedes decirme por qué lo despreciaste constantemente, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era unirse a la diversión?” Kudou continuo, “¿Puede decirme por qué sentiste  que necesitabas robar la atención que tenía el _niño_ que ya había sido dejado a otra familia para que lo cuidaran?”  
  
“¡Yo-! ¡No es-!” Sus labios temblaron cuando KID suspiro.  
  
Tal vez debería banearte de mis robos,” La sonrisa de KID parecía _asesina_. “¡Entonces sabrías exactamente como Tantei-kun se sen-!”  
  
_“¡No es justo!”_ Hakuba gritó, finalmente logrando que su cerebro y su boca trabajarán juntos.  
  
KID y Kudou compartieron una mirada, luego lo miraron a él.  
  
“¿No es justo?” Kudou repitió.  
  
“¡No es justo!” Hakuba confirmó, Sus ojos ardían bajo la embestida de dos miradas decepcionadas. “¡Mi papá no me dejó atender un roba hasta que tuve diez! ¡No se me permitía ver una _escena del crimen_ hasta que tuve _doce_! ¡Y aun así el _chico_ -!”

  
Las lágrimas eran un acto de debilidad y nunca deberían ser expuestas en público, pero Hakuba estaba bajo interrogatorio de dos personas que nunca hubiera creído que trabajarían juntas, con más decepción de la que había enfrentado en su _vida_ y _¡aún tenía en ese maldito corsé!_   
  
Para este punto, en verdad solo quería irse a casa, pero él no pudo evitar que su boca dejara de hablar.

  
"¡No es justo que él tenga _seis_ años y que pueda ir a _robos_ y perseguir a _criminales_ y –y-!” Las respiraciones de Hakuba eran laboriosas, el corsé no estaba realmente hecho para situaciones de mucha emoción. La alfombra de felpa estaba repentinamente debajo de sus manos, con sus lágrimas cayendo libremente ante su propia humillación. ¡¿Por qué _él_ tenía que esperar cuando Edogawa _no tenía que hacerlo_?!  
  
“¡Oh por Di-! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!” KID saltó de su lugar y se precipitó, con una expresión cada vez más furiosa con cada paso. “¡No puedo _creer_ que la razón por la que hiciste a Tantei-kun llorar es porque-!”   
  
“KID.” Kudou levantó una mano para detenerlo, con una cara ilegible. Se arrodillo a un lado de Hakuba, agudos ojos azules mirando al otro detective –tan parecidos a los agudos ojos azules de su primo. Esos ojos se suavizaron mientras que miraban directamente a la forma abultada de Hakuba. “Tú de verdad pensaste que era lo correcto, ¿verdad? Pensaste en mantenerlo lejos de la actividad criminal hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor para entender las implicaciones, la _realidad_ de eso –pensabas que estabas haciendo algo bueno.”  
  
Hakuba lo _estaba_ haciendo bien. Edogawa se supone que no lo sabe ahora, pero le agradecerá a Hakuba por eso después.  
  
Hakuba todavía agradecía a su padre por mantenerlo alejado hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para soportar la vista de un cadáver o tuvo la inteligencia para evitar ser utilizado como _rehén_ en situaciones peligrosas. Edogawa era demasiado joven para eso.  
  
“Si era eso, ¿por qué aun así lo seguías?” Kudou pregunto, “Eso _lo_ hizo… sentir que lo estabas usando.”  
  
“Edogawa-kun…” Hakuba jadeó, sintiendo que su pecho se contraía y su cabeza se mareaba, “era muy inteligente. Más inteligente de lo que yo era a esa edad. Sé que KID nunca lo dañaría, pero… los francotiradores y otros hombres, los que se escondían… no podía permitir que se lastimara. Así que siempre me adelanté..."  
  
“Y te hiciste el objetivo,” Kudou suspiro. “Tú y KID se parecen más de lo que crees.”  
  
“¡¿Yo y _él_?!” KID hizo un ruido de disgusto., “¡Sí, claro!”  
  
“Ya no necesitas preocuparte sobre… _Conan_ nunca más, Hakuba-san,” Kudou le sonrió y era como si los cielos se hubieran abierto y los rayos solares entraran. “Él regresó a América con su familia. Ahora siempre tiene a alguien viendo por él, así que hay que intentar atrapar a los francotiradores y a este idiota ladrón juntos, ¿de acuerdo?”  
  
“¡Oye, yo no soy-!”  
  
Hakuba se sintió más ligero, mareado de alivio. Tan mareado, de hecho, que… él podría…  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“¿KID?”  
  
“¿Si?”  
  
“¿Hakuba se acaba de desmayar?”  
  
“Ah, sí. Eso podría ser por el corsé que le puse.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“¿Por qué le pusiste un corsé?”  
  
“¡Todavía estoy enojado por cómo te trató!”  
  
“¡Probablemente se está asfixiando!”  
  
“¡Merece sufrir!”  
  
“Ayúdame a quitárselo.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _Kaito_ …”  
  
“… De acuerdo. Pero sólo porque dijiste mi nombre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Es una frase en inglés que se refiere a cuando atrapas a alguien haciendo algo y esa persona esta muy nerviosa, como un ciervo. Aunque no encontre ninguna frase similar en español :c
> 
> Por fín otro capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben, la escuela y así. Pero, ya salí de vacaciones, así que pienso públicar más capítulos así como nuevas traducciones que estoy preparando, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ytrataré de no tardar demasiado para el próximo, nos vemos~ ;)


End file.
